Chasing dreams
by AloneAlyssa
Summary: Terry woods is lost, but seems happy. Zaria is wounded. Annabeth .is in a trance. Nick is depressed. Everyone is lost in their own universe.


**Terry**

I pounded on the door. My sister and her boyfriend were doing something in there, something they just had to do. Finally they went out, and I was able to take a shower. It smelled suspiciously like honey and Izzy's perfume. Once my head was under the shower, I started thinking about school. I wasn't normal, and I heard that some new kids were transferring.

Once I was done, I went to my room and got dressed. It was a flannel shirt, and some jean shorts. My shoes were Nikes. I blow-dryed my hair and combed it. I heard kissing noises next door. When I got downstairs, my brother Nick was already there. "Hey terricota." He said, grabbed a granola bar, and left. I'm younger than all my siblings (Nick, and Izzy) , so I was used to that. I poured myself a bowl of cereal, and started to eat.

"Annabeth is gonna be here soon . Get ready. " Mom said. I gulped down the rest of my cereal, and ran upstairs. I got my backpack and phone, plus the charger, and ran back downstairs. Mom tossed me a granola bar, and I ran our the door.

Annabeth Chase is a blonde girl, that's tall, and tanhe's e'sthe smartest girl in the freshman year. We greeted each other. "So, ready to say hello to the new students?" I asked her as we walked. She groaned. "I forgot we were doing that!" My light brown hair blue in my eyes that are blue. I have freckes and pale skin. "Yeah, well... I think that's them?" I said, squinting in the light.

There stood a tall guy with black hair, one that's Chinese, a blonde, a scrawny boy, a girl with choppy brown hair, a girl with caramel hair, and a girl with dark hair. They were talking to each other, and Annabeth suddenly stopped.

"Oh no. "She said. I nodded. There was her old classmates. Percy, Frank, Jason, Leo,Piper, Calyspo,and Hazel. I nudged her towards the gym door. "Go through there. " She took off, and I introduced myself. "Hi, I Terry woods, it's nice to meet you. Follow me to the principal's office, where you are getting your stuff. " They followed me, and when I went in as well, Piper asked " Well, aren't you going to go?" I smiled. "I'm actually gonna be showing you around. " I said. "Oh." Was her reply.

Principal D looked at us, bored. "Hello? Ah, the new students. Miss woods you can go." "I'm one of their 'helpers'. " I said. "Oh...well then, stay. " He said back. After we were done, I showed Piper a tour of the school, and told her that I would be in all of her classes this week. Before we left, cause we have different lunch periods (which is weird , but whatever) , I asked " Your dad's tristain McLean. I know because he is my dad's cousin twice removed." She rna off right after i said that. I stared after her, confused.

 **Percy**

I was new to this school and my adhd was ahlready acting up. My helper was a girl named Zaria, and she had light purple and blue eyes, and light skin. A few freckles dotted her skin, and she had blonde brown hair with streaks of red. She seemed distracted, and had this necklace of keys around her neck. Her shirt said' Me myself and I' and he wore paint splattered shorts. What was I wearing? Io as wearing an blue shirt, blue shorts, and had not combed my hair. Oops. Ip tried to be humorous humorous, but she didn't laugh. The last thing he said was ' Amdixkso,', Huh? Did I hear that right.

When I went to lunch , I saw leo and the gang. I got lunch, it was pretty good, and we started talking. Then I noticed something weird. All tphese people, they all looked dangerous. Maybe it was deja Vu, but in the table next to us, was that Annabeth Chase!? With that girl Terry. She didn't glance our way and looked nervous. Then the principal came on.

"Can the new kids and Annabeth annabeth-Annabeth Chase kissed an!d Terry woods and ..." He continued to speak. We got up and headed to the door. What was happening?

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry I haven't uploaded. Well, a new stroy? But I know, I have some I need to update. Cookies to all who review!? ﾟﾍﾪ** **?**


End file.
